Little secret
by Lylane
Summary: Grimmjow in the rain...Ichigo having strange feelings...The rating M...Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there!_

_I'm writing this because, well, because Latin, religion and history lessons are veeeerrryy boring and I had the idea XD_

_Enjoy some smut with a bit plot!_

* * *

The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down on the blue-haired Arrancar. The weather mirrored his mood exactly; he felt like crying, but he'd never admit it to anyone.

He sat on a sky scraper looking down at the wet town underneath him. His clothes were heavy from the rain; his hair clutched against his face, but he didn't mind. He had other problems right now.

He sighed.

The other Arrancar's didn't know about these problems. They have wondered why his behavior had changed so much since their fight against the Shinigami one week ago. Every time they tried to talk to him he just glared at them and left without a word. He even ignored Gin's mockeries and didn't start a fight like always.

Nobody could tell what bothered him; even he couldn't admit it to himself.

He sighed again and his hand ran throw his messy blue hair. Why him? Why did fate always wanted to mess with him?

He had thought it over and over again in this week, but he still couldn't believe that he really fell in love with this stupid Shinigami! How could this happen? But the question which hunted him even in his dreams was: Did he feel the same about him?

Probably not. How could he? They were sworn enemies.

Grimmjow slammed his fist against the floor. He hated this uncertainty. But could he just go to the Shinigami, confess and ask him how he felt? No! He couldn't do that. He wouldn't allow something so trivial taking the control of his mind.

It was all the fault of this damn Kurosaki! But he wished he'd be here, even if they had to fight.

"What are you doing here, Arrancar!?" a familiar voice asked in a harsh tone behind him.

Grimmjow's head shot up, his eyes wide in surprise. He slowly turned his stiff body to the direction from which the voice had come. Could it be?

His eyes grew even wider as he saw the red haired substitute Shinigami standing right in front of him, avoiding eyes contact between them.

Ichigo couldn't look into the eyes of the Arrancar as he turned around to him. He had the feeling that if he looked into his eyes he wouldn't be able to take them off again. Since their fight one week ago his thoughts always wandered to the blue haired Arrancar. He couldn't tell why but his stomach had jumped at the sight of Grimmjow.

Silence hovered between them as Grimmjow stared at Ichigo and Ichigo kept his eyes fixed to the floor.

Suddenly Grimmjow started to stand up and he caught himself heading towards the Shinigami. He hesitated as he stood a few steps away from Ichigo, but he finally managed to reduce the distance.

Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing right in front of him, their faces only a few inches apart. He blushed a bit and his eyes widened at their sudden closeness, but did nothing to back away.

Grimmjow was a little bit surprised that Ichigo hadn't moved away as he had come closer, but secretly he felt joy that Ichigo allowed him to be as near as he was now. A little bit ensured by Ichigo's reaction he finally closed the gap between them; closing his eyes and leaning a bit forward.

As Ichigo felt Grimmjow's soft lips gently touching his own he was shocked and widened his eyes in surprise, but then all his concern was washed away. He leaned into the wary kiss to deepen it, closing his eyes. He couldn't think clearly at that moment; the feeling which flowed through his body was too good to break the kiss. Ichigo felt that Grimmjow had put his arms around his waist and had pulled him even nearer so that their bodies were slightly pressed against each other.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do next so he just followed his instincts. He slid his tongue along Ichigo's lip and was relieved as the red-head opened it nearly immediately as if he had waited for it. They started a little fight for dominance but after a few seconds it was obvious that Grimmjow had won their battle.

Then they broke apart to catch their breath again, locking their eyes.

"Better than I'd expected, Berry." Grimmjow said his typical smirk on his lip, a little bit out of breath. He chuckled a bit when he saw that Ichigo blushed even harder.

They stood there looking at each other no sound to hear except the heavy rain pouring down and soaking their clothes.

All of a sudden Ichigo felt a reiatsu heading towards their position. Then the reality struck him. He was standing on a sky-scraper with his sworn enemy and didn't attack him. Rukia nearing to help him to defeat the Arrancar. He didn't know what to do. Should he attack Grimmjow? Should he warn him? Or should he even go with him?

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's body stiffened. First he thought he had stiffened because of him but then he felt the nearing reiatsu. He took a few steps away from Ichigo and opened a Gargantua. Grimmjow stepped through it, but took a last look at Ichigo, who stared back at him, and winked smirking.

"Till next time, Berry." Then he vanished.

Ichigo kept staring at the place where Grimmjow had just disappeared.

"Ichigo? Ichigo! Are you ok? What happened to the Espada?!" Rukia asked running towards him, her voice full of concern.

"He escaped." Ichigo answered briefly still staring into the rain.

He then turned around and walked right past Rukia ignoring her concerned sight.

-----------------------------

Ichigo lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his neck.

Why had he felt disappointment as Grimmjow had to leave? It was wrong that he was thinking so much about the teal haired man. He was his sworn enemy for god's sake! But why had it felt so right?

He sighed; closing his eyes, trying to think about something else, but to no avail.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"How're ya, Berry?

Ichigo sat up to see Grimmjow sitting at the window board. His eyes widened a little.

Grimmjow saw that the teen was surprised to see him here. To be honest, he was either. He didn't know what had gotten into him as he opened a Gargantua in front of Ichigo's house and as he saw the open window he had had the urge to see Ichigo.

He jumped from the window board into the room standing in front of Ichigo looking a bit unsure what to do next.

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow had no idea what to do, so he stood up from his bed and walked right in front of him. Then he lifted his head and kissed Grimmjow softly on his lips.

Grimmjow was startled that Ichigo kissed him, but he was relieved that he wasn't here for nothing and that the other enjoyed his presence as much as he enjoyed Ichigo's. While they were kissing passionately Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's shirt up to the neck. Then, as they briefly broke apart, he removed it fully; throwing it to the floor.

Moving towards the bed he took off his own disturbing shirt. As they stood in front of the bed he carefully pushed Ichigo down, so that they fully were lying on the bed; Grimmjow on top of Ichigo. Kissing one hand trailed downwards the Shinigami's body finding its way to Ichigo's waistband; opening his trouser button and the zipper slowly. Then he slipped the hand inside.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjow's hand against his crotch. He shifted his hips slightly forward to increase the friction.

Grimmjow had noticed Ichigo's reaction, smirking into the kiss. He stroked Ichigo's arousing member through the cloth, causing Ichigo to groan slightly.

They broke apart to regain some breath. Ichigo looked up at the man above him with a small pink tint on his face. He wasn't so sure if what he did was right, but all sorrows were ousted as Grimmjow began licking and biting at his neck and at the same time rubbing his arousal. He bucked his hips against Grimmjow's hand moaning at the pleasure. Grimmjow kept massaging Ichigo's erected member through the cloth planting kisses all over Ichigo's upper body, making Ichigo moan even more.

Then Grimmjow took the chance and yanked off Ichigo's trouser and pants throwing them to the already removed shirt.

Ichigo felt that Grimmjow had stripped him and now was lying naked under the older man. He flushed at the thought that Grimmjow saw him like that.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. He felt that his clothes around his groin were getting tighter too. And at the sight of Ichigo lying in front of him panting and with a seductive flush across his face he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Ichigo _now_.

He pulled down his own trouser and pants and shifted his position so that he was between Ichigo's legs.

Seeing Grimmjow's arousal Ichigo blushed even more. And as he thought what Grimmjow was going to do with it he shuddered. He hoped that the usually rough Grimmjow was more caring in that subject.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's frightened face, so he leaned down to him and kissed Ichigo fleetingly on the mouth. Then he took three fingers of his and put them into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo understood immediately and wetted them as well as possible. He slid his tongue all over them, covering them with his saliva, enjoying the longing look in Grimmjow's eyes growing more and more impatient as he watched Ichigo sucking at his fingers.

The blue haired man pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and placed them at Ichigo's entrance. Taking a last look at Ichigo he pushed in the first finger. Ichigo winced a little but got used to the strange feeling very quickly. Trying to distract Ichigo with kisses at his collarbone he entered the second finger.

This time Ichigo winced more than before, but as Grimmjow bit him in the neck he nearly forgot about the pain. Grimmjow started scissoring with the two fingers to stretch Ichigo enough for the third one. But he added the third finger to harsh so that Ichigo let out a scream of pain.

Ichigo felt that he was stretched by Grimmjow's fingers and tried to ignore the pain they were making, but as Grimmjow entered the third finger that harsh he couldn't hold a shriek of pain. He trembled, trying to accustom to the three fingers stretching him.

As he felt that Ichigo relaxed a bit he began to move them in and out searching for a certain spot.

Ichigo winced at the pain that flowed through his body as Grimmjow moved in him. But suddenly something in him was hit that took all the pain away replacing it with pleasure. He couldn't help but thrusting his hips against Grimmjow's fingers to get that spot hit again groaning.

Grimmjow grew impatient. He pulled out the fingers, gaining a groan of protest from Ichigo. Then he positioned his erected member's head at Ichigo's entrance and with a forceful thrust he entered Ichigo. The teen winced in pain, tears gathering in his eyes trembling furiously because of the soreness and his muscle's clenching.

Grimmjow struggled to not move so that Ichigo could adjust to it as Ichigo's tightness enclosed Grimmjow's arousal. As he noticed that Ichigo's muscles began to unclench a little he looked at Ichigo, who nodded with one eye closed and a small smile on his lip.

Grimmjow began to pull out till only the tip was inside and then he thrusted back in.

Ichigo yelp as Grimmjow hit the spot from before. The pain was nearly gone and again replaced by pure pleasure.

Grimmjow pulled out and thrusted back in again, hitting that spot again, causing the teenager to moan in pleasure again.

Ichigo's hip thrusted against Grimmjow's to increase the friction between them, as Grimmjow took up a greater pace. His pants and moans getting faster so did the thrusts.

"Grimm…!" Ichigo felt that he wouldn't last very long now, he was near his release.

Grimmjow felt that his climax was coming too and so he started to pump Ichigo's neglected member in the rhythm of their thrusts. He began to lick at Ichigo's jaw line and collarbone.

Ichigo tried to hold on a little longer, but Grimmjow's skilled tongue and thrusts were too much for the teen. He arched his back screaming Grimmjow's name as he came spreading his release all over his and Grimmjow's stomach.

As Grimmjow felt Ichigo tensing around him he couldn't hold it either. He moaned as his release filled he fell onto the panting teen pulling himself out of Ichigo.

They lay next to each other panting. After they regained their breath Grimmjow pulled Ichigo near to him, letting Ichigo's head resting on his chest.

"Not bad, Ichi. We should repeat that by chance." Grimmjow said smirking and looking down at Ichigo's flushing face.

But then he remembered their complicated situation.

"Grimm? What should we tell our friends? We're enemies! We can't be together!" Ichigo sat up a little so that he could look into his eyes. He saw that Grimmjow was hurt by his words but he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I-I didn't mean that I don't like you. I like you… a lot. But-But we're on different sides!" Ichigo tried to apologize for the harsh words before.

Suddenly Grimmjow began to smirk.

"We just have to keep it a secret, Ichi." He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on his nose. Ichigo sighed.

'_Keep it a secret, huh?' _He thought, but then began to smile too.

"Yeah right, just like Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah. But you're Juliet, my little Uke." Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo scowled angry.

Grimmjow patted Ichigo gently on his head for apology. They lay down and Ichigo fell asleep immediately. Grimmjow smiled as he saw the peaceful sleeping Ichigo. Now he didn't feel like crying anymore and as if the sky read his mind it stopped raining and it cleared showing a bright shining moon.

* * *

_Yay! I did it! I wrote my first lemon!_

_I hope that I haven't messed it up badly. But I gave my best!_

_So please tell me how you liked it! Or what I should do better!_

_yuki-chan55_

_P.S.: Oh, yeah! I think about writing more chapters to this! But only if you guys want one… So please tell me your opinion._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there!_

_First of all a very big THANKS to those of you who bothered reviewing!! I was really astonished that so many liked my story and wanted another chapter!_

_So here is a little thank-you-corner: __**NIPAH-YAOIDUCKY, senbonzakurablues, Hugue de Watteau, Gwen Waverider, Suna Love, , BonneNuit, vincent9679, KamiKaze43v3r, Jermima and sexykakashi99**_

_And second: Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but…eh…well let's say life showed one of its shitty sides to me…so I'm very sorry!!_

_Ok now: Enjoy!_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Hey wake up!" an annoying voice shouted while he was shook wildly.

Ichigo grumbled and opened one eye slightly to see who woke him up. He flinched as he saw Rukia standing at the side of his bed. He shot up in panic sitting straightly in his bed. Looking around nervously he saw that he was the only person in there, despite Rukia.

He sighed in relieve.

'_It would've brought many problems if she had caught me with Grimmjow her.' _He thought while he ran a hand through his messy orange hair.

"What's up Rukia?" He asked her lazily sounding a little annoyed.

"Don't you feel the reiatsu?! The Arrancar are here and you are sleeping happily as if nothing is happening! That's up!" Rukia nearly screamed; anger in her voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. They were attacking? Why hadn't Grimmjow warned him? He had to find out. He stared out of the window, thinking about the last night. He lightly shook his head. There was no chance that Grimmjow had lied to him.

"Ichigo! I've told you! We have no time to look out the window! C'mon and get ready!" she took out her clove and punched Ichigo with it, forcing his soul to get out.

Ichigo blinked but quickly stood up and nodded to confirm that he had understood.

They raced to the place where they felt the amazing reiatsu coming from. They had to get there before the Hollows would start to destroy the town. On their way they met up with Toushiro, Matsumoto and Renji.

"Yo, Ichigo! What happened yesterday? Rukia told us that you let the Arrancar-bastard escape? Did he scare the shit out of you or what?!" Renji asked smirking while they headed towards the enemies.

Ichigo shot a death glare and murmured something that sounded like 'Shut the fuck up dumbass', then he scowled and increased his speed, not noticing the worried look he received from Rukia.

They approached the Arrancar, noticing that they would have to fight five Espada.

"Shit…" was all that Renji was able to say; five on five would be hard for them.

Ichigo didn't know what to do as he saw Grimmjow standing there beside the other four Espada. Should he attack? If not the others would think he had changed sides.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, but he couldn't think about the bad situation they were in. His Shinigami looked way to sexy, how he stood there looking slightly irritated with the question what to do. He smirked. They have to separate somehow, so that he could show his Berry what Grimmjow wanted to do. Somehow Grimmjow had to get away from the others, to show his Berry what exactly he wanted to do with him.

As if Ichigo had read the 'must-separate' thought he turned to the white haired taicho.

"Toushiro, we shouldn't fight all in this place. It would cause too much damage at once." Ichigo stated as he kept looking at the Captain.

Toushiro nodded in agreement. Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider as before.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll fight one-on-one. Be careful."

Everyone showed that they had understood the order and then they spread out with shunpo-speed, the Espada following them.

Only Toshiro, Ichigo, Stark and Grimmjow were left behind.

"I'll take care of the orange head boy, Stark. I have to punish him for defeating me." (AN.: Remember? They fought one week ago) Grimmjow said licking his lips slightly.

Ichigo, who had noticed Grimmjow's gesture, blushed, but he didn't dare to look away to keep his somewhat crushed pride at a constant level. He looked at Toshiro in fear that he wouldn't let him fight Grimmjow alone.

"Ichigo. Take good care and kick the ass of this arrogant bastard!" The small Captain stated as he pulled his sword from his back focusing on his opponent Stark.

Ichigo nodded and was really glad that he could leave with Grimmjow. He had a bad conscience, because his friends fought and he didn't, but he quickly shoved away these unpleasant thoughts.

As they were far enough away from everyone Grimmjow stopped abruptly and pinned Ichigo fiercely to the next wall, his smirk still on his lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened a little in surprise but he had expected something like that. He even chuckled in his mind that the Espada in front of him couldn't wait to be alone with him. But to the outside he just looked straightly into the eyes of the blue-haired man.

"Hey, Berry, Have ya missed me?" Grimmjow asked in a mocking tone, still smirking.

Even if he would never admit it to anyone, he was really happy to be there with Ichigo. He himself hadn't been able to forget Ichigo, even if they hadn't been able to see each other that long.

"No, not really." Ichigo answered in the same mocking tone like Grimmjow.

Ichigo couldn't do anything than laugh at the expression of Grimmjow's face. He looked hurt, confused and … disappointed? To confirm that he _had _missed him he kissed Grimmjow passionately on his mouth. Sliding his tongue along the other man's lips he felt that Grimmjow pressed his body against Ichigo's. The created friction made them both groan a little.

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to enter his mouth with his tongue and a slight battle for dominance began, although it was clear to both of them that Grimmjow would definitely win. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss, it was just as he had thought of it would be.

He released Ichigo's mouth and his tongue wandered to Ichigo's neck, earning another slight moan from the teen. While he kissed Ichigo his hands played with Ichigo's Obi, loosening it slowly.

Ichigo couldn't believe that while he was enjoying Grimmjow's treatment _his_ friends were fighting with Grimmjow's comrades, but he shoved this thought away, again; he could hit Grimmjow for that later. He took Grimmjow's face in his hands and pulled the Arrancar's lips to his, creating another passionate kiss.

"Ichi-nii?" A timid voice suddenly asked.

Grimmjow and Ichigo tore apart immediately and turned to the source of this voice. Ichigo's eyes widened in both shock and surprise.

"Y-Yuzu?! W-What are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

"I did the grocery, and then I decided to take a little walk, because of that nice weather. And who is your boyfriend, Ichi-nii?"

She looked at the two men with her typical friendly smile as she waited for an answer.

Ichigo blushed madly at the _'boyfriend'-_part and even Grimmjow had a slight tint of pink on his face.

Yuzu still smiled at them. An awkward silence hovered between them. She noticed that her brother didn't felt comfortable with this situation, therefore she tried to change the subject.

"Well, Ichi-nii, dinner will be at six. Take care that you won't be late, ok?" At the last part she looked at Grimmjow with an understanding smile.

Ichigo couldn't do anything than to nod in comprehension. With that Yuzu left with a small wave to both of them.

"Shit…" Ichigo murmured after a few seconds.

He couldn't believe that his _younger sister_ had seen him _kissing_ another _man_. But the greatest fear was that she might tell their father about this _incident._ Because if she did he would have no calm moment anymore.

"Your sister is cute _Ichi-nii_." Grimmjow said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Shut up…"

Ichigo tightened his grip on his Obi and started walking away from Grimmjow.

"Hey! Where are ya going? I wasn't done with you!" Grimmjow shouted with some new gained confidence. He smirked at Ichigo's retreating figure, especially at the boy's ass, licking his lips.

"I won't risk to be discovered a second time and I'm looking for my friends. Actually you came here to fight us, remember?" Ichigo hadn't turned as he had spoken.

Only now Grimmjow snapped from his thoughts about what he could do with Ichigo, starting to follow him.

"Ah, I see. But we could do much better things than lookin' for ya friends."

Ichigo stopped walking, allowing Grimmjow to close the distance between them. He could literally hear the perverted grin in Grimmjow's voice. And even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was slightly turned on at the thought what Grimmjow would do to him. He shook his head. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about such things. His friends were fighting dangerous Espada!

"I'm sorry, but I have to help my friends." Ichigo stated and started walking again.

He felt Grimmjow's disappointed stare on his back as he turned himself to Grimmjow, now smirking too.

"But maybe we'll meet in my room tonight, by accident." With that he disappeared with shunpo-speed.

"By accident, huh?" Grimmjow asked himself with a wide grin dancing around his mouth.

"Bet on it."

******************

Ichigo sighed as he sat at his desk doing the homework that was supposed to be done as the Espada had attacked. It had taken the whole midmorning to kick their asses, but finally they had gotten an order to retreat.

Of course it wasn't unnoticed that he had joined them fighting without a scratch and they had to ask him how he had managed that and as he hadn't answered any of these questions they had given up and said that they would like to do training, including Ichigo.

As he had come home he first had feared that Yuzu had told his father something, but it seemed likely that she hadn't. Then his father had told him that they wouldn't be at home for a few days, because he was participating on some father-daughter-camping-stuff and that Ichigo shouldn't be sad, because he loved him as much as he loved Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo tried to concentrate on his work but he couldn't stop thinking about Yuzu seeing him making out with Grimmjow. He should be her role model but he had probably done the opposite and shocked her. But she didn't seem shocked at dinner, no quite the opposite. She had smiled at him more often, he probably underestimated that girl. Suddenly he heard a noise from his window. And as he turned his head he saw Grimmjow sitting in the window frame, smirking. It was nearly the same scene as he had visited Ichigo for the first time…yesterday. Jeez, he sounded like a schoolgirl.

"Hey, Ichi. I hope that we continue there where we have been interrupted."

Grimmjow's smirk grew even wider as a little blush showed up on Ichigo's face, but the teen wouldn't allow himself to show any weakness. He looked Grimmjow directly into the eyes as he watched Grimmjow approaching him. He put both hands around Grimmjow's neck and Grimmjow kissed him keenly on the mouth.

The Espada was stunned that the teen had just allowed him to come straight to the point, but he liked that side of his beloved enemy. As they stood there kissing Grimmjow started to remove the teen's shirt.

Ichigo, who had noticed Grimmjow's doing, did the same with Grimmjow's. As they reached their heads they both pulled away and got finally rid of their clothing. They shortly looked at each other before Grimmjow pecked him shortly and then he began kissing the exposed skin.

Ichigo couldn't help but to groan a little as Grimmjow licked down his jaw line to the collarbone. His hands still around Grimmjow's neck he felt the other man opening his jean. After it had been opened he let slide it down his legs and stepped out of it; Grimmjow following.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down onto the bed and placed himself on top of him. He opened the Obi that held his Hakama and removed them both. Then he leaned down to the teen only to start another passionate battle between their tongues. His hand was stroking Ichigo's side down to the boxers and slowly removing them.

Lying fully undressed on each other they separated for a second, locking their eyes; Grimmjow held three of his fingers in front of Ichigo, who understood immediately and took them into his mouth; covering them with his saliva.

Grimmjow slowly grew impatient. The teen's tongue circling around his fingers with such lust filled eyes looking at him wasn't something that helped him to keep himself under control to not take the teen right away and skip the preparation.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow tensing and he exactly knew the reason why. He smirked mentally; he just loved to have that great influence on the Espada. He snapped out of his thoughts as Grimmjow removed his fingers and placed them at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo yelp at the sudden pain as Grimmjow entered the two fingers at the same time.

Grimmjow knew that he had hurt Ichigo with his doing but he had grown too impatient. He leant down to Ichigo and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's mouth to show that he regretted it and that he was sorry. Looking into Ichigo's eyes he saw that the teen had already forgiven him and Grimmjow was reminded of his throbbing erection as he saw the lust dancing in the teen's eyes. He began to scissor with his two fingers, stretching Ichigo so that he could add another finger.

Ichigo felt a third finger pushing into him and the pain, which shot through his body, caused him to shut his eyes tightly. He wanted the pain to vanish as soon as possible so he opened his eyes, looked at Grimmjow and nodded slightly to show him that he should move already.

Grimmjow immediately understood and began to move and searched for a certain spot. He smirked as the teen under him suddenly gasped heavily. He stroked the sensitive spot a few times before he hit it again; Ichigo moaning in the waves of pleasure. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and placed his painfully throbbing member at Ichigo's entrance, and then he slowly pushed himself into him. A gasp escaped his throat as the hot tightness of his lover enclosed him.

Ichigo concentrated hard to forget the pain, but as Grimmjow started to pull himself out and shortly after pushed into him again he had no problems to forget them. The pleasure that flowed through his body as Grimmjow hit his prostate replaced even the memories of pain. He moaned as Grimmjow kept thrusting into him; their pants getting faster and louder.

Grimmjow loved it to see his Ichigo losing control over his body in such an arousing way. He felt that he wouldn't last very long; the tightness and the sweet moans from the man under him made it even harder to hold on. Ichigo wouldn't last very long either, he could feel it. He took up pace, causing Ichigo to shudder slightly at the immense pleasure that flowed through his body.

Ichigo felt his climax coming and tightened his grip on the bed sheets. He arched his back so that Grimmjow could enter him even deeper than before, only increasing the pressure that hit that spot inside of him. Ichigo groaned loudly as Grimmjow began to pump his neglected member. He couldn't hold back any longer, arching his back he moaned Grimmjow's name as he spread his release all over them.

As Ichigo tensed Grimmjow let out a loud moan before he followed Ichigo and filled the teen with his release. They shortly stayed in their position to catch their breaths. Pulling out of Ichigo Grimmjow rolled himself on one side of the heavily breathing man.

They lay there for a short while until Grimmjow sat up a little and watched Ichigo's calm face. He couldn't take his gaze off of the man that actually was his enemy. He smiled, they were really very alike to Romeo and Juliet, like Ichigo had said.

'_Wow, that sounded really cheesy.'_ he thought as he kept watching Ichigo.

He knew that Grimmjow was watching him, but he didn't mind being watch from him, he even enjoyed it. Yet he opened his eyes only to look into two teal-colored eyes and an expression he had never seen on Grimmjow's face before. He had a very soft and caring expressing even a bit love struck.

Ichigo giggle slightly and gave Grimmjow a brief kiss onto the mouth. Then he snuggled himself up to his beloved Espada and soon drifted into the world of dreams.

Grimmjow just shrugged a small smile on his lips. He laid himself down and put one arm behind his head while another rested around Ichigo's waist. With a smile he closed his eyes and also fell asleep very fast.

_It's a bit longer than the other one…yeah…anyways I hope that you liked it^^_

_Sorry for the lemon being so late in the story! I got carried away by it and completely forgot about the most important part. ^^'_

_And yeah, I know that the last chapter ended in a very similar way, but hey nobody is perfect…_

_Ok, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it and please tell me what I should improve and so on, 'k?_

_Oh and please tell me if I should write another chapter to this, and in the unbelievable case you really want one, please tell me what you would like to read… yeah I'm really flexible in that way^^_

_yuki-chan55_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! ^^_

_Thanks for reviewing at the last chapter! I was really happy about it!_

_And I'm soooooooooo sorry that it took that long for me to update! I don't even have an excuse! . (except laziness counts as an apology…)_

_Disclaimer: I wish I would, but I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does._

_Oh and before you start reading you should be aware that in this one there could be some fluffy moments and therefore slight OOC._

_So do not complain afterwards; you've been warned!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing he noticed as he woke up was that someone lay beside him; an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned and opened his eyes only to look into a very familiar sleeping man's face. Ichigo watched his lover's face for a very long time, smiling. He stroke through Grimmjow's teal hair aware to not wake him. Then he shook his head, he bhaved like a love struck girl!Sitting up he slowly removed the other man's arm.

He got up from the bed, took some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, appreciating that his family would be out for the next few days and the fact that it was Sunday.

He sighed as the warm water ran over his body, forming little rivulets. He just stood there enjoying the relaxing sensation, his thoughts drifting to the still asleep man in his bed. But suddenly some doubts came. How should this go on? What will Grimmjow do when they have to fight each other in the Winter War? What would his friends say when they discover their secret? Well, they won't be that happy…scratch that they would probably yell at him and ask him how stupid he could be. He sighed again. That was a really shitty situation.

"What ya pondering about Ichi?" a male voice asked.

Suddenly he felt that two strong arms embraced him from behind, a warm breath in his neck and a bare chest pressed against his back. He turned his head to the right and looked into teal eyes filled with lust and a big grin on Grimmjow's lips.

"It's nothing" he replied and thought that it didn't matter what his friends would say if they found out; it was worth it.

Grimmjow didn't believe Ichigo that it was nothing but he noticed that he didn't want to talk about it so he didn't ask any further. He was just happy that his Berry hadn't disappeared as he had first thought when he woke up and Ichigo wasn't lying next to him anymore.

He started kissing along the teen's neck and to his shoulder, gaining a content sigh from Ichigo. Grimmjow's hand started to roam across Ichigo's torso and made their way down to the teen's crotch. Biting onto the junction between neck and shoulder he gripped Ichigo's member and began to stroke it slowly.

Ichigo moaned at Grimmjow's treatment and slightly bucked his hips into his hands. He leaned back to Grimmjow steadying himself; his legs getting weak at the pleasure that flow through his body. Grimmjow tightened his grip and kept stoking nearly painful slow; making Ichigo pant faster.

"Grimm…don't fucking tease!" Ichigo managed to say between his pants.

Grimmjow smirked; he loved to have control over the other's body. But he obeyed and increased the pace of his strokes slightly. Ichigo groaned at the faster pace, bucking his hips even more into Grimmjow's hand.

Ichigo's body shuddered at the pleasure that Grimmjow's hand gave him and at the caressing of his neck. He could feel that he wouldn't last very long now; Grimmjow's skilled hand pushing him over the edge. Closing his eyes he arched his back once more and giving a loud moan as his release ran over Grimmjow's hand.

Nothing could be heard except Ichigo's panting as he came down from his climax and the rushing of the water on their bodies. He still leant against Grimmjow's back, enjoying the comforting warmth of the other's body. Suddenly he began to move again and turned within Grimmjow's embrace, facing the other man. His arms around Grimmjow's neck he gave a small smile before he kissed Grimmjow lazily.

Grimmjow was surprised at the teen's action, but kissed back happily. Soon he slid his tongue over Ichigo's lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which was granted immediately. The lazy kiss turned into a passionate tongue battle, both fighting for dominance, but it was obvious to both of them that Grimmjow would win.

Ichigo let out a soft moan as Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's tongue with his. Pushing their bodies against each other Grimmjow let out a low groan. Suddenly they heard how the front door was slammed open and someone shouting something about a 'mean precious daughter'.

Ichigo froze. '_Oh shit!'_ His eyes widened, it couldn't be; they couldn't be already here! He quickly gripped a towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He then opened the bathroom door and jumped out, just in the right moment to see his father skipping up the stairs.

"Ichigooooo~! Here I am! Have you missed me?!" Isshin shouted and tried to kick Ichigo, but he just dodged and gave his father a free- flying lesson to the next wall. Isshin stood up and brushed off some non-existing dust of his clothes, murmuring that he had trained his son rather well.

Ichigo took the opportunity and glanced into the bathroom were Grimmjow still stood in front of the shower, which was already turned off, with a towel around his hips, smirking like an idiot and liking his lips.

The teen blushed at Grimmjow's gesture. For his misfortune Isshin noticed Ichigo's glance and his reaction.

"Aw! Is your girlfriend hiding in the bath?! C'mon Ichigo show me~!" Isshin's face lit up and he made a movement towards the bathroom, but Ichigo quickly jumped in front of the door, not letting his father pass.

"You can't go in there because…um…" Ichigo had no idea what to say he took a short glimpse over his shoulder blushing at the thought his father would discover his secret.

Isshin now tried to shove Ichigo away unfortunately Ichigo, who was still wet from the water of the shower, slipped and his father took the chance and entered the bathroom. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Hmm…Ichigo, there is no one in here! Why are you making such a fuss about an empty room?" Isshin sounded a bit disappointed.

Ichigo blinked. '_Empty room?' _he thought a bit confused. He now fully entered the bathroom and looked around. No Grimmjow, but as he looked behind the door his eyes widened: there was Garganta, which his father seemed to not notice. He sighed in relieve. But suddenly something came to his mind.

_'Where does this Gargantua lead to?'_

_****************_

Meanwhile in the living room Yuzu tried to calm Karin down. She was still angry about their father being embarrassing and jumping over the whole camping site and singing how happy he was to spend time with his precious daughters.

Yuzu sighed. She knew that their father could over react in some points, but he just meant it well with them. And she also understood that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ichigo, but she didn't understand why he had to run upstairs to look for Ichigo right after they returned.

She heard a loud thud and could imagine that Ichigo had punched their dad. Sighing she went over to the kitchen, thinking what she should make for lunch, it was two o'clock p.m., after all. She took out some cooking items and then made her way over to the fridge. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes widened and the little pot that she had held in her hand fell to the ground.

"Yuzu? Everything ok? Wha-?!" Karin stopped midsentence as she saw what was going on. The door of the refrigerator was open and in it a large black whole. In front of it stood a man with blue hair and only wearing a towel, also frozen in shook and staring at them.

An awkward silence hovered between the three until Grimmjow snapped out of his shock and found his voice again.

"Sorry, wrong door." He turned around to pass through the Gargantua and closed the refrigerator behind him.

Karin and Yuzu still stood in the kitchen and stared at the fridge, not able to understand what had just happened.

"Who-Who was that?" Karin asked after some time.

"Ichi-nii's boyfriend, of course." Yuzu replied as if it was normal for people to come through refrigerators and disappear when walking through them again.

Karin looked confused at her sister, but then she just shrugged and went into the living room again. His brother was a Shinigami and spent most of the time in another universe, so why shouldn't his _boyfriend_ come _through fridges_?

***

Ichigo sighed. He took a last glance to the outside of the bathroom to check that his father was gone. Closing the door he saw his lover standing behind it with his typical smirk on his lips; the Gargantua closed.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo asked with slight curiosity in his voice.

Grimmjow just shrugged and went out of the bathroom not even thinking about being seen by Ichigo's family, entering Ichigo's room he began to put on his clothes again.

Ichigo stared at the place where Grimmjow had just been, but then he scowled. Why didn't Grimmjow tell him were he had been?! Where the _hell _had he been!? He put on his clothes and then ran into his room where he could see that Grimmjow was ready to leave.

"Hey! Where have you been, bastard?!" Ichigo nearly shouted at his lover.

Grimmjow stopped in his action and looked Ichigo directly into the eyes, but suddenly he turned around and walked up to the window.

"You don't wanna know, Ichi." Grimmjow knew that if he would say something Ichigo would really be angry at him and/or deny him sex and he didn't wasn't to risk that.

But Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow at his wrist and stopped him from jumping out of the widow. He glared at Grimmjow and then he asked dangerously calm.

"Where have you been, Grimmjow Jeaquerjaques?"

Grimmjow sighed and turned around smirking at the angry teen. He didn't want him to be angry but he believed that if he didn't tell Ichigo he would be as mad as if he told him, so he had no chance actually.

"Let's move this to somewhere else, Ichi. We don't want your family to notice?" With that he took his wrist out of the teen's hand and disappeared through the window.

Ichigo was confused to say the least. How should his family notice them? He snapped out of his thought and jumped out of the window to follow Grimmjow. He really didn't understand why Grimmjow hadn't told him right away, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice that Rukia came his way.

"Hey Ichig-!" she stopped mid-sentence as Ichigo just rushed past her not even signalize that he had recognized her.

She looked at his fast retreating from a bit confused, but then shrugged it off and continued her way to Ichigo's house, thinking that he will return sometime anyway.

As she entered the house she could already hear Ichigo's father and one of his sisters fighting and quarreling with each other. Knowing that circumstance she just walked into the kitchen. There she saw Yuzu making lunch ignoring the rather loud argument between her family members. AS Yuzu noticed Rukia she turned and a friendly smile appeared on her face.

"Rukia-san! Nice to meet you!" Yuzu greeted friendly.

"Nice to meet you too Yuzu-chan. Can I help you making lunch?" Rukia walked over to the counter and took a knife and the vegetables.

Yuzu smiled at her and nodded giving Rukia a wooden carving board. They worked in silence until Rukia remembered why she actually came here but because she couldn't talk to him personally she took the chance to ask his little sister inconspicuously about Ichigo.

"Erm..Yuzu? May I ask you a question?" Rukia began while cutting some potatoes.

"Sure."

"Do you think Ichigo does behave a little bit…um…strange?" She tried to not sound worried but she failed. To her surprise Yuzu just smiled at her question.

"Well, it don't know if I'm allowed to tell you but, maybe his boyfriend is the cause for his strange behavior, you know that being in love can make you do stupid things, Ichigo probably is no exception." Yuzu stated matter-of-factly.

Rukia just nodded in comprehension.

"Yeah, you're probably righ-… wait WHAT?!" Rukia's eyes widened and the knife she had held in her hand fell onto the counter. She stared at Yuzu with utter shock. She must have misheard her.

"Is something wrong Rukia-san?" Yuzu looked at her worried.

"Yes, I mean no, but did you say boyfriend?!" Rukia couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Yep! But I don't know if he likes it that everybody knows. So please don't tell Ichigo that I told you. He'll tell you if he is ready for it, okay?" Rukia looked at Yuzu still shocked at the news. Now his behavior would make sense, why he didn't started a fight with anybody. Or why he looked a bit scared as she woke him up as the Espada were attacking.

"I-I think I should leave now. Bye Yuzu-chan!" with that she ran out of the house.

Yuzu looked a bit confused but then just shrugged, happily cut the last potatoes that were left and then put them into a, with water filled, pot.

***

Meanwhile Rukia ran towards Urahara's shop, forgetting what Yuzu had asked her not to tell. She had to tell Renji about it! After al he was worried too, so she had the right, right?

She arrived at the shop and went straightly into the living room where Renji, Matsumoto and Toushiro sat around the round table and drinking a cup of tea.

"What happened, Rukia?" Renji asked worried as he put down cup.

The others look also a bit worried at the panting woman in front of them. Was there a hollow? No, they would have felt it.

"You won't believe me what I just have heard about Ichigo!"

Toushiro closed his eyes to show that he wasn't interested in some gossip, but Renji and Matsumoto looked at her curious showing her that she should go on and tell them already. Before Rukia could say something Ikkaku and Yumichika entered the room and looked confused from Toushiro, whose eyes were still closed, to Rangiku and Renji who looked excited at the black-haired woman.

"What's going on?" Ikkaku asked confused.

"Sit down and listen. Rukia knows something why Ichigo behaves strange, right?" Renji told the two.

Asked person nodded and leaned a bit forward, as did the others, except Hitsugaya.

"He is in love!"

Everybody's eyes widened and some jaws dropped at the news. Ichigo in love?! The rough, stubborn, most-time-scowler Ichigo was in love?!

"W-Who is it?" Renji asked the question which lay on everybody's tongue.

"I-I don't know, but the real shock isn't that he _is_ in love, but that he is in love with a _guy_."

Now even Toushiro snapped open his eyes in disbelieve. The others just stared at her as if she was the devil in person. Rukia had been right, they couldn't belive what she had just told them. The rough, stubborn, most-time-scowler Ichigo was in love _with a guy_?!

Nobody said anything they just gawked at Rukia, who just stared back at them. Suddenly someone entered. First nobody reacted but as they heard some footsteps approaching them they turned to see who it was. They stared at the new-comer.

"What?" Ichigo asked his friends confused as they stared at him with their eyes wide .

* * *

_Again I'm very sorry that it took so long!! Please forgive me! T-T_

_But I promise that I'll update the next (and probably the last) chapter a bit faster, because the summer holidays finally started!! Whuuuhuuuu XD_

_And I'm very sorry for the not-really-existing-smut-scene! But you guys wanted more chapters and more chapters mean some plot and some plot (in One-shots!!) means BORING! So please deal with it. (But I hope you enjoyed it anyhow)_

_Ok…um…review? :D_

_Yuki-chan55_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there! ^^_

_This one was faster than the last update! A big 'HURRAY' for summer holidays! XD_

_And a very big THANKS for your reviews, favos and alerts! They really motivate me to write this._

_Oh, and like last chapter there are some fluffy moments and a little (or a large…) bit of OOC, so don't complain afterwards, you have been warned!_

_Ok, now enough of my babbling!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"What?" Ichigo asked his friends which stared at him with wide eyes.

They didn't answer, just stared at him with their mouths open. Ichigo showed his typical scowl as he asked again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you stare at me like that?" they could hear the anger in his voice.

There was still no reaction from the others and Ichigo, who was really pissed anyway just growled and turned to leave the room. He didn't want to start another fight, the quarrel which he had had with Grimmjow in the park still gripped him to the marrow.

Flashback

Ichigo followed Grimmjow's reiatsu into a little park. As he arrived there Grimmjow stood with the back facing him. He approached and asked him what that all was supposed to mean. Grimmjow sighed and turned around looking into his lover's tea coloured eyes.

"Ya wanted to know where I was, right? And I figured that you wouldn't like it, so I changed location in case you start yelling at me, 'kay?" Grimmjow knew that the following wouldn't be a walk in the park (A/N: haha such a great pun -.-). He knew that Ichigo was really sensitive about his family finding out and he also knew that Ichigo would be really pissed off.

"Why would I yell at you? You'll tell me right away where you've been that you make such a fuss about it!" Ichigo got angrier with every second that passed with him not knowing. Why the hell should he yell?! Well, he was right now, but why should he yell at Grimmjow's answer? And why were they making such a big fuss about this?

Grimmjow sighed again, preparing himself for the coming.

"I accidentally opened the Gargantua in the kitchen of your house and your little sister was making diner or lunch or somethin' and as she saw me she dropped something and your other sister came and saw me too. Now happy?" Grimmjow spoke very fast in the hopes of Ichigo not understanding all of it, but Karma was not with him today as he could read in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he heard. His eyes widened extremely in shock, his jaw dropped and his whole body stiffened. His hands clenched to fists and his reiatsu purred out uncontrolled.

Grimmjow gulped, he had known it from the start, but now there was no return. Suddenly he thought that it was really ridiculous that Ichigo was so furious, it was his fault, ok, but it had happened, and? Shit happens! He got angry for only blaming himself and not Ichigo too. It was partly his fault that Grimmjow had to use a Gargantua! If Ichigo had prevented his dad from entering the bath, he wouldn't have been in a hurry and use a Gargantua! His thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo's regained voice.

"You what?! You _accidently_ opened one right in front of my sisters?! Why haven't you checked out where you open it?!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow enraged.

"How would I've been able to check it out?! I was in a hurry, because you couldn't stop you father from fucking entering the bath! How should I know where I open one in such a rush, huh?!" Grimmjow, who was really mad at that time, shouted back.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow as if he were crazy. He couldn't believe what he heard, again!

"So you say it's my fault!? You had enough time to search a good place to open a Gargantua while I was talking with my dad, hadn't you?" Ichigo asked a little calmer than before, he didn't want to fight with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. The teen had a point there, but he wouldn't admit it to him. And he would by no fucking means admit that it was his fault! It wasn't his after all!

"Why should I've fucking done so? I haven't known by then that you were such a fool in distracting people from something! I thought you would be able to get rid of him! So why should I've thought of that, huh?!" Grimmjow was really furious now. He knew that it wouldn't be good idea to call Ichigo a fool, but it slipped him and he wouldn't take it back.

He could see how Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and shook his head. Ichigo stared at the floor with his hair down, so Grimmjow couldn't see his eyes. _'Oh-oh.'_ Suddenly Ichigo lifted his head again, a hurt and sad expression on his face.

"So, when I'm such a fool, why are you still here?" Ichigo's voice asked raspy.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Ichigo wanted him to leave? But he hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. He just wanted to… Yeah, what had he intended to reach with this quarrel? He didn't know.

Ichigo turned around and began to leave. He had read in Grimmjow's eyes that he was surprise by what he had asked him, but he hadn't done anything to show Ichigo that he was sorry or that he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave Grimmjow like that, but he feared that if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to withhold some tears, and he wouldn't show any weakness in front of Grimmjow.

He started to run. He didn't know where his feet were leading him until they had stopped and he looked up. Urahara's shop. Not really pleased with the decision of his feet where to lead him he entered the shop, in hopes of getting some distraction of his friends.

Flashback end

Now here he was, pissed off and kept from leaving his friends who just had stared stupidly at him as he had entered. He took in some air deeply and releasing it in a defeated and for his mind soothing sigh.

"What's wrong, Renji?" He tried to ask rather friendly but failed miserably as it came out like an angry hiss.

Renji furrowed his eyebrows at Ichigo's tone and pulled him to the table where the others sat.

"We have to talk, Ichigo." He just said as he sat down on his place again.

Ichigo sighed again and sat down besides Rukia. Why did everyone wanted to talk with him? He didn't wanted to quarrel with his friends too, and he felt that exactly that was about to happen soon.

"What do you want to talk about?"

After exchanging knowing glances Rukia began to speak calmly, aware that Ichigo wouldn't be glad with what they would speak about. But it had to be done. She took a deep breath.

"We are worried about you, Ichigo. Please tell us what's wrong with you." Rukia said as she looked worriedly at Ichigo who scowled at her, still annoyed.

Rukia didn't want to ask him directly and hoped that he would tell by his own, but she didn't think so as she looked into his brown eyes filled with annoyance and anger.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." Ichigo answered stubbornly. He wouldn't tell them about Grimmjow and him under all circumstances.

"Well, it doesn't look like that to us. Please tell us! Is it because of your boyfriend Ichigo? You can tell us! We are your friends after all!" Rukia had touched him on his upper arm as she saw that he was utter shocked that they knew about that.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked stunned that they already knew about that although he hadn't said anything to them

"Don't take us for fools, Ichigo. We know that you have a boyfriend, so don't deny it." Renji stated as Ichigo shook his head and opened his mouth to convince them that they were wrong. Now Ichigo lowered his head and looked onto the table. He nodded hardly, but yet they noticed.

"That's great! Who is it? Do we know him? How is he? When do you introduce him to us?" Matsumoto asked Ichigo excitedly to ease her curiosity.

"Matsumoto-san, please. Don't worry, Ichigo, we won't judge you because you love another boy. The main point is that you love him, right? And we'll support you in everything, right guys?" Rukia babbled happily with a put-on happy face.

Ichigo's scowl got deeper while Rukia spoke and it didn't help that the others looked slightly irritated and uncomfortable with that matter.

"That's enough. I'm leaving." Ichigo finally spoke and stood up. He wouldn't listen to such nonsense after he got exposed and humiliated in front of his friends. No one followed him as he left the shop and started to head home.

'_This day sure was shit.' _He thought running a hand through his messy orange hair and then over his face, frustrated. Entering his home the rest of the family noticed the metaphorical dark cloud above him and even his father didn't attack him as usual. Sighing he sat down on his bed and lay down, exhausted and depressed.

He thought the whole day through. It had started so perfect, but quickly turned into hell. But now he thought about it he couldn't blame anyone else but himself. His friends were just worried about him and naturally curious, so no reason to be mad at them. And even Grimmjow couldn't be blamed for opening the Gargantua in an inappropriate place in his hurry.

"Aw, shit!" he cursed as realization hit him. _He _was the only one to blame this day. Of course, Grimmjow could have been more careful about the Gargantua, but he knew that he was aware of that; he had seen it in his eyes in the park. He had to apologize to Grimmjow and his friends!

Ichigo jumped of the bed and changed into his Shinigami-form, so he could find Grimmjow easier. He leaped out of his window and jumped onto the next roof to have a better view. He had no idea where he should begin to look for Grimmjow; he couldn't even sense his reiatsu because the bastard concealed it once in his life. Looking around he began to run into a random direction and started his search.

Panting he jumped onto a skyscraper. It had been two hours since he had started his to search Grimmjow, but he still couldn't find him. And it had turned dark already.

"Why are ya here? I though you want me to leave?" a husky voice asked behind him.

Ichigo turned around and his eyes widened as there against a wall on the skyscraper leaned his lost lover. He quickly made some steps to close the distance between them and kissed a stunned Grimmjow harshly onto his lips. Glad that he had found him he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and wanted to deepen the kiss but Grimmjow pulled apart. Ichigo looked up in confusion and saw that Grimmjow wasn't mad anymore, quite the opposite, Grimmjow smirked down at him in slight mockery.

"I knew you wouldn't last long without me, Ichi." Grimmjow said teasingly before he kissed Ichigo courtly.

Ichigo just shrugged and leaned his forehead onto the larger man's chest, sighing happily. He let out a shriek of surprise as Grimmjow abruptly slid down the wall and pulled Ichigo with him; Ichigo straddling Grimmjow's hips. Ichigo looked Grimmjow into the eyes, but the teal haired man looked to the side as if he was watching the lights of the town beneath them. He looked relieved that Ichigo was with him again, but his face was also unusual soft.

"Ya know, Ichi, this is the place where we both kissed the first time. It's the same skyscraper like back then."

Ichigo blinked. Had he heard right? Had Grimmjow really gotten sentimental and all? Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at Grimmjow's behavior. This made Grimmjow look at him in confusion.

"What?"

But Ichigo just shook his head and stood up. He held out a hand for Grimmjow to help him up, but he didn't let go of his hand as they both stood side by side. Ichigo started to walk and pulled Grimmjow with him, all the while they were walking they had their fingers intertwined.

Grimmjow didn't know where they were going, but he was happy that they both had forgiven the other. He blinked as they arrived at Ichigo's house and Ichigo jumped through the window into his room, with Grimmjow following. Before Grimmjow could stand steadily he was pushed onto Ichigo's bed and found himself straddled by the teen. He shuddered as the orange head licked his lips before he involved Grimmjow in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo slid his tongue along Grimmjow's lips which were opened immediately slipping in he explored the moist cavern and massaged the muscle, drawing a sigh from the Espada. Still kissing Ichigo rubbed his hip against Grimmjow's earning a choked moan. His hands started to roam across his lover's chest and to remove the white jacket Grimmjow wore.

Grimmjow was stunned by the dominance Ichigo displayed, but he didn't mind it, as long as he would be on top afterwards. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo to press him against his already heated body. Their groins rubbed against each other, making both moan at the friction. Grimmjow shudder as Ichigo started licking down his jaw line and sucking here and there, leaving slight evidences of their love.

Ichigo kept on licking down Grimmjow's chest, teasing hi nipples and continued undressing him and Grimmjow. He moved back to Grimmjow's mouth and started a new passionate kiss while grinding their hips together for another time, again drawing moans from both men. Suddenly Ichigo let out a noise of surprise as Grimmjow flipped them over so that he found himself straddled by the bigger man.

"You know, I would like to be the one on top, Ichi." Grimmjow said before he trailed butterfly kisses all over Ichigo's chest earning some quiet groans from the teen.

He held three fingers in front of Ichigo's mouth and the orange head understood immediately, taking them into his mouth and covering them in his saliva.

Grimmjow took out his fingers when he deemed them slippery enough and him too impatient to watch Ichigo sucking on his fingers appreciative, turning him on even more. Without any warning he pushed two fingers in at the same time, causing Ichigo to wince in pain and the uncomfortable feeling. He moved them slowly stretching Ichigo as the teen suddenly gasped and arched his back onto the intruding fingers. Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's reaction and inserted the third finger. Moving them around he hit Ichigo's prostate over and over again, making the teen moan in pleasure. After he felt Ichigo relax Grimmjow pulled them out and earned a whimper of protest.

Ichigo was about to complain why Grimmjow took so long, but his attempt to say something died as Grimmjow thrusted into him without a warning and hitting his sweet spot. Ichigo arched his back to thrust back making Grimmjow growl.

Grimmjow took Ichigo's reaction to move and pulled out until only the head was inside of Ichigo. Then he thrusted back into the tight heat moaning. He continued and they quickly found a rhythm, Ichigo moaning every time his prostate was pinned by Grimmjow. He felt that he was very close as Grimmjow took Ichigo's neglected member and began pumping him to the rhythm of the thrusting.

Pushed over the edge Ichigo arched one last time his crotch into Grimmjow's caressing hand and spilled his release all over it and his stomach.

Feeling Ichigo tensing Grimmjow filled Ichigo with his semen groaning out his lover's name. Ichigo sighed in contentment as he felt Grimmjow's release filling him.

Grimmjow collapsed onto the still panting teen breathing heavily and embraced him slightly before he rolled to the side pulling himself out of Ichigo.

The comfortable silence that hovered between them was only interrupted by their still heavy breathing. After they calmed down Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and pulled him into a soft embrace sighing as Ichigo gladly cuddled against his body and sending shivers of contentment down his spine.

He wished they could like that forever, but he knew that he had to go back to Hueco Mundo some time. He didn't like to know that he had to fight against Ichigo one day, because this stupid Aizen wanted to. Shoving these thoughts away he tightened his arms around Ichigo's body and began drifting off into sleep.

Ichigo sighed as his body was softly pressed against his lover chest. He soon fell asleep listening to the soothing rhythm Grimmjow's heart and thinking that everything would turn out fine in the future.

* * *

_That was it! Hope you liked it!_

_Ok, last time I said that this one is the last, right? Well, I don't really know if it is. I made a plan (Very clever to make a plan when you're nearly finished -.-) and there _could _be another chapter, so I ask you my dear readers: _

_Do you want another chapter or are you happy that this finally is the last?_

_And I'm planning on making some One-shots! But I don't know all pairings yet (not even if it should be shounen-ai or not...). So if someone has a suggestion:_ _Tell me!_

_I've already written a One-shot, so maybe you can check it out! __It's KenIchi ^^_

_Um…review? :D_

_Yuki-chan55_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there^^!_

_Because you all wanted one more chapter I thought I can't deny writing one. ^^_

_But I'm sorry that it took a while but um… I had so many ideas for this chapter that I changed the plan seven times ^^' (yeah silly me!)_

_Anyway, I hope that this one won't disappoint you and your expectations._

_Attention please! Contains OOC! Don't complain afterwards!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ichigo groaned quietly, blinking at the sunrays which shone through the window near him. He turned to where he thought Grimmjow would lie, but as he didn't feel anything beside him he sat up irritated at the lack of warmth from the other. Slightly worried he looked around in his room hoping that Grimmjow would just linger somewhere and make fun of his worried expression, even though he didn't really believe that himself. Unfortunately his suspicions got confirmed as no one except him was in his room; even Grimmjow's clothes were gone.

He took a deep breath to calm him down and tried to convince himself that Grimmjow just had had to return to Aizen to not make him suspicious of where Grimmjow disappeared to. Suddenly he felt some reiatsus fighting near his house.

Ichigo shortly hesitated, but soon was searching for the badge and changed into his Shinigami form, fearing Grimmjow would be one of the reiatsus. He went over to his window and leaped into the fresh air, heading to the direction of the little park where he knew the reiatsus were in.

As he arrived there he froze at the sight which met his eyes. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Matsumoto were standing on one side, Renji and Toshiro already in Bankai and on the other side stood… His eyes widened in shock. On the other side stood Grimmjow in his released form which slowly started to disappear and panting hard. Blood seeped down from numerous wounds, staining his white jacket and dropping onto the white pants he wore. He supported himself with his reappearing sword, trying to gain some energy to start fighting again.

Ichigo couldn't do anything than to stand there staring wide eyed at his deadly wounded lover. Suddenly he heard someone shouting his name bringing his mind into reality again. His eyes snapped into the direction the voice came from. It was Renji who had shouted at him.

"Did you listen? Finish him, damn it!" Renji yelled at him breathing hard.

He looked at the others seeing that they also had bruises and were out of breath, but they had nothing too bad. Once again a voice brought him back, this time Rukia's.

"Ichigo! What are you waiting for?! Kill him as long as you have the chance to do so!"

He was in shock still. Kill him? Ichigo shook his head slightly earning an irritated look from his friends.

"Damn it!" Renji shouted and lunged out for the final strike.

Zabimaru shot at Grimmjow ready to kill the Espada. Grimmjow himself knew that he had no strength left to block this attack nor to dodge it and strike back. He just stood there waiting for his death to come. Taking one last glance at Ichigo a small smile grazed his lips. At least his last days had been great. And he couldn't blame Ichigo to not help him either. Why should he? He was still his enemy after all. One day they would have to fight against each other anyway. But he felt slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to fight against Ichigo or be killed by him, but by some other Shinigami. And Aizen would be highly pissed to lose an Espada before the winter war, another good aspect.

Ichigo blinked. He couldn't believe that he just stood there and watched how Renji was about to kill Grimmjow. Taking one step forward he shook his head and clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do. Save Grimmjow and betray his friends or be loyal to the Shinigami's and get Grimmjow killed. His eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow looking into his direction with a small smile on his lips. He saw in Grimmjow's eyes that he knew he would die now and he wouldn't be mad at Ichigo if he let it happen.

Grimmjow looked in front of him again facing his death stroke. He closed his eyes with the thought that it would be over in a few seconds.

***

Rukia watched Ichigo the whole time as Renji lunged at the Espada. She could see excitement and…fear? Why would Ichigo be afraid of something? Renji would definitely win and kill their enemy. She looked at Grimmjow only to see that he was smiling at Ichigo. Suddenly realization hit her. There was no way that…! She looked at Ichigo who had a hurt and a look of regret on his face and then back at Grimmjow who had closed his eyes, before Renji was about to land his hit.

An outburst of reiatsu blew up dust so she couldn't see if Renji had done it or not. Seconds passed and the dust slowly faded revealing an unbelievable sight for everyone. Her eyes widened as she shook her head that her thoughts from before got confirmed.

Grimmjow heard and felt the immense reiatsu as Renji was supposed to hit him. He had thought that to die was painful as hell, but even after some seconds he didn't feel any except the stinging from the wounds he had received earlier. Fearing the worst he opened his eyes slowly only to snap them open at the sight.

Ichigo stood in front of him in his Bankai mode and blocked Renji's attack.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's back, stunned that he was still alive. Ichigo trembled slightly because of the force Renji still applied to the blocked attack.

"W-What are you doing, Ichigo?! Move!" Renji yelled at Ichigo with wide eyes.

Ichigo just shook his head. He nearly let Grimmjow die and he wouldn't give Renji another chance to do so.

"Move, damn it! It's not (like anstatt that) that _he_ is your boyfriend!" Renji shouted angrily unwittingly saying the truth.

Ichigo's eyes widened at Renji's words and a large blush spread across his cheeks. First he had looked him directly in the eyes but now he couldn't stand Renji's gaze and turned to the side in embarrassment.

Hitsugaya noticed Ichigo's reaction to Renji's statement. His eyes widened slightly as he put one and one together. But before he was able to voice his suspicions Ichigo was besides Grimmjow supporting him. Ichigo had taken advantage of his friend's confusion and had hurried to Grimmjow to help him stand. He had slung Grimmjow's arm around his shoulders and one of his arms around Grimmjow's waist. He took a last glance at his friends and used shunpo to retreat with Grimmjow to think what they should do now, but he was stopped by Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Kurosaki, you know he is the enemy, don't you? How could you get involved with him?" Hitsugaya's voice sounded severe not allowing Ichigo to talk himself out of this situation.

Ichigo gulped. How he could get involved with Grimmjow? He couldn't answer that question; he didn't even know the answer for himself! Tightening his grip around Grimmjow's waist he backed away and so enlarging the distance for another escape. Suddenly Rukia stood behind him rendering his escape impossible.

"Ichigo, answer his question please. Why him?" her voice sounded soft and nearly like a pleading.

He sighed in defeat. Taking another deep breath he thought what he should say to them that they would believe him that Grimmjow wouldn't hurt them. Wait, would Grimmjow hurt them? He wasn't so sure himself. After all he had fought against his friends. '_But he only defended himself!'_ he thought.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I-I don't know. It just happened. And I definitely won't hand him over to you so you can kill him!" He added the last part as Hitsugaya had opened his mouth to say something against it. Ichigo tightened his grip around Grimmjow again to emphasize his words.

"But he is our enemy! Your enemy! He'll kill you one day if he gets the chance to do so!" Rukia shouted desperately at him, hoping to convince him to change his mind.

"No!" To the surprise of all Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo who had opened his mouth to argue with Rukia.

Everyone looked at Grimmjow in confusion especially Ichigo was stunned that Grimmjow joined the argument. He nearly was shocked as Grimmjow continued to talk.

"No, I wouldn't kill him. I-I couldn't kill him. He means too much to me to hurt him…" Grimmjow had taken all his courage and had shoved away his pride to say those words, and he knew that it was a big contradiction to his usual behavior, but he didn't want Ichigo to believe that he would hurt him anytime.

"You're lying! You just say those words now because you don't want to die. But if you get a chance to kill him you'll definitely do it!" Renji yelled in disbelieve.

"No! If I wanted to kill him, I would … have done so already! I had plenty … opportunities to kill him, but … I didn't…" Grimmjow tried his best to convince them but the many wounds made it hard to stay conscious.

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow struggled to not black out, but the wounds were too much for him to keep that up for long. Suddenly Toshiro sighed in annoyance and defeat.

"Kurosaki, bring him to Orihime and let her take care of his wounds and then come directly to Urahara-san's shop to discuss this situation. Be careful." With that Hitsugaya disappeared leaving a shocked Rukia, a confused Matsumoto and an enraged Renji behind.

Ichigo took a last glance at his friends before he also disappeared, heading towards Orihime's house. He instantly hoped that she would help the, and that they would find a, for Grimmjow and him, acceptable solution. He sighed looking to Grimmjow. The older man still struggled to stay conscious, but noticed Ichigo's worried look.

"Don't worry, Ichi. I won't die. And…thanks." With that they arrived at Orihime's and Ichigo didn't hesitate one second and knocked.

***

"Do you think Grimmjow said the truth?" Rukia asked as the three Shinigami headed to Urahara's shop following Hitsugaya.

Renji scowled as an answer and Matsumoto just shrugged. Rukia sighed hoping that they weren't going to make a big mistake.

"I think that he told the truth." Matsumoto finally stated. She was pondering whether to say it or not, but she was known for saying what she thought and she didn't want to break the habit. She noticed the surprised look from Rukia and the rather confused from Renji. Smiling she elaborated her sentence from before.

"I don't think he just said it to live, but that he couldn't stand it that Ichigo could distrust him although he loves him. And I also think that we should trust Ichigo, he isn't stupid after all. He knows what he does. " She explained confidently and as if it was the most normal thing to say that an Espada loved a Shinigami.

Rukia was surprised by Matsumoto's sudden sympathy for their enemy, but somehow she could understand Grimmjow's and Ichigo's behavior. A small smile grazed her lips as they were nearly at their destination. Matsumoto was right, Ichigo knew what he did, and he had probably agonized about it himself. She looked over to Renji and even he slowly understood that they had to trust Ichigo in his doings.

After they had arrived at the shoten they explained the situation to Urahara and Yoruichi and gathered around the table in the living room (A/N: Is it a living room? I really don't know…) waiting for Ichigo and Grimmjow to arrive.

Said persons entered the living room hesitantly, obviously unsure what to do. Ichigo had a bad feeling about what would happen, but he was ready to fight for Grimmjow if he had to. Geez, he sounded as if he had to defend them at a trial in front of the judge, but if he thought about it in some way it _was_ a trial.

Ichigo sat down at a sign of Urahara and also Grimmjow carefully sat down beside Ichigo. The silence which filled the room really didn't help against Ichigo's nervousness. Finally Urahara began to speak in a, for him unusual, serious voice.

"Ichigo-kun, your friends have already informed me about the incident in the park, so I will come straight to the point: Are you sure that he won't harm you or any of your friends?" Urahara's question raised Ichigo's discomfort and it showed in his facial expression. He didn't even know it himself if Grimmjow would harm his friends or not.

"I-" He began, but was interrupted by his teal lover.

"I know that you don't trust me. But I ensure you I won't hurt anyone, but I have one request."

"I knew it! He probably wants us to give up and let Aizen destroy Karakura Town." Renji growled in distrust. He didn't like it that one of their enemies was with Ichigo.

"No, quite the opposite." That response surprised everyone, even Renji.

"How do you mean that, Grimmjow-kun?" Urahara asked, still with a serious tone in his voice.

Grimmjow thought for a moment how he should explain his idea so that they would trust him.

"I haven't shown up in Hueco Mundo for nearly a week now. And I tried to conceal my reiatsu as well as possible. Aizen probably thinks that I'm dead." Grimmjow ended his explanation and earned many wide eyes and stunned Shinigamis.

"You-You mean you did that on purpose?!" Ichigo asked after he got his voice back.

Grimmjow only nodded his typical smirk reappeared on his face. He was somewhat proud of himself that he came up with something like that.

"So if I understand it correctly it means that you want to fight _against _Aizen?" Yoruichi asked warily, although she felt that he told the truth. She looked at Ichigo who still had a stunned but also a relieved and proud look o his face. She smirked. She had to tease him afterwards.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I would like to fight against that fucking bastard on your side." He looked at Urahara who had his eyes closed the whole time probably thinking about the options. He opened his eyes and turned to Toshiro.

"What do you think about this, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I'm not really fond of this idea and you know Soul Society won't be either but as long as he doesn't make any trouble I won't say anything against it." He stated with his arms crossed over his chest and the whole time looking at Grimmjow.

"I agree with you, Taicho. Grimmjow-kun, you've heard it, are you ok with it?"Urahara asked the teal haired man who just nodded in agreement. Rukia and Matsumoto smiled and Renji just shrugged, also agreeing with the young Taicho.

"Ok then I will inform Soul Society about it." Toshiro said and stood up, Matsumoto following his example.

Ichigo still couldn't believe it. Grimmjow who always wanted to kill him someday now joined his side. He wouldn't have to worry about them being enemies and his friends accepted him at the looks of it. It felt too good to be real, but as he felt Grimmjow's hand on his tight and the warm and soft lips on his he knew that it was real and that Grimmjow never had to leave him…Geez, he sounded like a girl, again. He leaned into the kiss, but before his mind completely quit thinking Yoruichi's voice interrupted.

"I hope you don't react the same way when you see _him_ naked like you did by me, boy." She said with a large grin on her face.

Ichigo glared at her, but he large flush on his cheeks reduced the effect of it. Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo with one arm around his waist nearer to his body, making Ichigo's blush enlarge.

Rukia giggled and Renji couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at Ichigo's obvious embarrassment. Ichigo hated that situation right now, but he was happy that he had Grimmjow at his side.

And that they didn't have to keep their Little Secret anymore.

* * *

…

_That was it! The last chapter! T.T_

_And again I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update faster although I said I would now in the summer holidays , but I hurt my wrist before I could finish it and I was so damn lazy! Sorry! _

_Anyways, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me!_

_And I wanted to thank you all for staying with me my dear readers! Thank you! _

_Also a big THANKS to __**chibi-shika55**__ who had the nerve to correct my stupid spelling errors! :P_

_(chibi-shika55: every time ^^)_

_Um...review?_

_yuki-chan55_


End file.
